Conventionally, in X-ray imaging using an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, exposure information (dose information) of an object is stored as additional information together with an acquired image. Acquired images and exposure doses accompanying the acquired images are often managed upon being linked to each other. In addition, acquired images and exposure doses accompanying the acquired images are sometimes sent to an external server or the like. At this time, the server manages dose information concerning each object.
However, dose information is handled as additional information of an acquired image, and hence is not effectively used for exposure management for an object during an examination. For example, in an X-ray examination of an object, it is difficult for the operator to grasp a change in exposure dose for an object accompanying a plurality of X-ray imaging operations. It is also difficult for the operator to grasp a reference for a radiation dose permitted for an object with respect to a predetermined value of a total exposure dose.